Quested Minigames
These are minigames from the 3rd Game. Were you looking for the one from the second game? These are the minigames that you will unlock every night. Also, the player is able to play as a robot. From Night 1 to Night 4, the ending is the same just with different robots. On the last night, it will reveal a secret ending. Night 1 After completing night 1, the player plays as Tiwa, and was quested to follow a mysterious purple Tiwa that looked very similar to the one found in the hallucinations from the 2nd game. When the purple Tiwa drags Tiwa to the service room, after that, the word ERR was displayed at the bottom left. When this do happen, a purple figure will come down, break Tiwa into pieces, this has been proven not true in the real life. After that, it will end the minigame and return to the original. Night 2 Played as Rosary after Night 2 was beaten. Very similar to night 1, where the player has to follow the purple Tiwa and wait until a purple man comes and break Rosary into pieces. Night 3 Played as Yuri, after night 3. The purple Tiwa will still drags Yuri to the service room and break her along with the cupcake, into pieces. Night 4 Played as Mei Hua, starting outside the Pirate Cove. Even the starting location is different, Mei Hua was still dragged out to the service room to get break. Night 5 Unlike previous nights, the player now plays as a dead child that the player can find that it is the same child in one of the Death Minigames from the second game. However, the purple Tiwa will not tell it to follow her. The player must go and find the service room itself, and will realized all the characters that was played before is now "dead". The minigame is still playing, and the player must bring the dead child to the basement in front of the service room. When the dead child get in, all the same figures will block the player from exiting. There we can see a purple man who break the robots, is actually staying away from the dead child when it gets near him. The purple man later will went in a Esmilanda suit, thought that he will become more evil. However, the purple man is killed during in that suit, as blood can spray out, and slowly gets twitchy, and starts spasing out as he sits on the floor, dying inside the suit. Not long after the purple man was killed, Esmilanda's eyes are slowly glowing. Then, the minigame had finished the whole series. The player will then return to the main menu, and Extras and Nightmare mode is added. Trivia *The location of the area is actually Tiwa's Pizza from the first game. *The purple man is now seen very clearly. If the player pay attention to the purple man before dying in the last night, and compare him from the 2nd game, noticed that they looked very similar. **But the purple man in the 3rd game is absent a badge and a phone. *When the robots are broken, this cannot exist in real game, as they are all made of metal. **Maybe the purple man is the creator of the robots, because he is able to shut the player down in the 2nd game, and able to break the robots into pieces in the 3rd game. *It's entirely possible that the purple Tiwa who leads you, is actually the purple man. Category:Game mechanics